Anko Mitarashi: The Chakage
by SUNNY BYAKUYA
Summary: another Anko x Tsunade oneshot. where does Anko go after she leaves the leaf village? and what does she become?


**Anko Mitarashi: the Chakage**

**By" James Saverson**

**An Anko X Tsunade **

**A Naruto oneshot **

**Takes place after the previous story "**_**you're my platinum-blonde and you act like you don't care about me."**_

**After having her heart broken by the blonde Hokage, Anko runs through the forest of death, the place that was she was supposed to watch over during the 2****nd**** chuunin exam. She only ran with the clothes on her back. She didn't even bother to look back because she had been running through the forest for a whole day. She just couldn't stop playing that image of her and Tsunade making love. She gave herself up to her and the next day she doesn't even remember doing it. Thinking about that over and over made Anko madder and madder with each passing second. **

"**How in the hell does she make love to me and then not remember doing it to me!?" Anko asked herself as she hopped from tree to tree.**

**She was extremely exhausted from hopping through the forest all day and she was planning on stopping soon. She jumped onto a tree then landed on the ground. She saw a nearby village.**

"**Finally, a place to rest." Said the snake-manipulating woman. **

**She took a step forward and fell to the ground due to exhaustion. Her activated curse-seal was eating her chakra and causing her strength to fade away. The scorch marks that covered her body disappeared and she fell into unconsciousness. When she woke up, she was at the entrance of an unknown village. The village looked very weird. All of the buildings were upside-down coffee-cups and there was a huge hot spring surrounding the village in a crescent-moon shape. There was a very unique smell coming from the hot-springs. It was the smell of tea and coffee. Anko looked at the water and it was a light brown color. She dipped one finger in the water and its liquid-like texture dripped from her finger as she placed it in her mouth and tasted it. She moaned happily at the taste.**

"**Tastes like coffee!" said Anko as she swallowed the coffee-tasting fluid.**

**Suddenly, she heard a young female voice say "that's 'cause it is coffee!"**

**The purple haired snake controller turned around with a kunai in her hand to face this mysterious girl. But when she saw it was a young teenaged girl she put her kunai away and her killing intent stopped flowing through her blood. **

"**w-who are you?" Anko asked the girl teenager.**

"**I'm the girl who brought you here from that forest." The unknown girl said.**

**The teenaged girl had light Carmel brown eyes, light green colored dread-locks, light skin, an ample chest for her age, and she wore a vest-less copper-colored jonin outfit with a brown and green ninjaken in her hands. She walked up to Anko and said ****"so you're one of those konoha ninjas huh? Cool!"**

**Anko nodded and responded by saying ****"not anymore. It's a long story."**

**The green haired girl looked at Anko's eyes and noticed that she had been crying. She sat down next to the purple haired woman and said ****"something's wrong I can feel it. Miss, if something's wrong it helps if you talk about it. You'll feel better if you do. When I' m sad I talk about my problems and then after I let out all of my frustrations, I feel so much better! So what's wrong?"**

**Anko took a deep breath and began to talk about her problems. ****"This is pretty long so it's gonna take a while. Okay, it all started when I was about 6 or 7 years old. This evil snake bastard named Orochimaru saw potential in me and recruited me for some type of experiment. Going with him was the biggest mistake of my life because after I joined him, he gave me this painful mark known as the curse-seal and every time it pulsates, a little bit of my chakra is drained. So after he gave me this mark he threw me away and then I was found by the konoha anbu and they sealed off my curse-seal and I spent the rest of my life living in Konohagakure. Eventually, I became captain of the anbu and one of the interrogators of the leaf village and I thought my life was starting to take a new turn but the one thing that was missing in my life was love. So, two days ago, the hokage came onto me and I could tell she was drunk so I tried to stay away from her but she was so…beautiful. She kissed me and that's when I felt real love and we had sex. But the next day, she didn't remember doing anything to me. It was the best day of my life and it was just ruined by her not remembering what she did to me. It crushed me so I left konoha and I guess that's how I ended up here."**

**The green haired girl was speechless. From what she was just told, it seems like Anko's been through a lot over the past few years. She put her hand on Anko's shoulder and said ****"that's pretty sad. But don't worry! You can stay here in our village. This is the hidden tea village, chagakure and you could come live with me! I could use some company and we could be bestest buddies! Oh by the way, my name's Koohii Zinnwaldite! Now c'mon, let's go to my place!"**

**Anko looked up at her and smiled. Koohi took her by the hand and led her to her house. Anko felt a new chapter begin in her sad life and this was a chapter of happiness and rebirth.**

_**In konohagakure…**_

**The news of Anko's departure had reached the office of the hokage. Tsunade was livid! She was punching everything in sight. Her assistant, Shizune, was scared to death of Tsunade's inhuman strength. She and Tsunade's pig, Ton-Ton, were shaking in fear.**

"**WHERE THE FUCK IS ANKO!? SHE JUST CAN"T DECIDE TO LEAVE KONOHAGAKURE! I NEED A TEAM OF ANBU TO GO OUT AND SEARCH FOR HER! SHIZUNE! TELL THOSE ANBU PEOPLE TO FIND ANKO RIGHT NOW!" Shouted the platinum-blonde woman.**

**Shizune immediately disappeared to get the anbu black ops. ****If only Tsunade knew**** what she did the day before with Anko.**

"**Where are you, Anko?" Tsunade asked herself.**

_**Back at chagakure a.k.a Anko's new home….**_

**Koohii and Anko got to Koohii's house which was shaped like a teacup. Anko looked amazed. She had never seen a house like Koohi's before.**

"**This is a nice place, Koohii." Said Anko as she looked around the house.**

"**Thanks. Wait! I never got your name. What's your name?" asked Koohii.**

"**Anko Mitarashi." Anko introduced herself.**

**Suddenly, an elder woman walked in the room and said ****"so you're back, Koohii. And we have company."**

"**Yep! She used to be from konoha but she left and I found her and brought her here to the village. She's really nice grandma! In fact, I was gonna ask you something but I'll wait till later on." Koohii said to her grandma.**

**Anko bowed to the old woman and she smiled and disappeared. **

"**So. Now you know where you're gonna stay so how about we go see the village!" said the green dreadlock haired girl. Anko nodded and they both went out the door and went to see what made chagakure so special.**

**The village was powered by the coffee/tea water and it was also a great sight. The hot tea springs that made a crescent was the thing that attracted people the most. Its hot mocha smell was delicious, it was intoxicating, and it was like sniffing a freshly baked chocolate-chip cookie after hours of sight-seeing, nighttime rolled around and Koohii and Anko returned home. Once there, Koohii went to talk to her grandma about Anko. They both came toward Anko and the grandma said ****"Anko, do you want to become the 1****st**** chakage?"**

**Anko didn't know how to respond to such a question. This was an opportunity of a lifetime and she knew she'd be a fool to ignore such a opportunity. She thought about for a second. She thought about how the name would sound. "Anko Mitarashi the 1****st**** chakage." It had a nice ring to it. So after thinking about it she said ****"are you sure you want be to become the 1****st**** chakage? I mean, you don't know me very well. Do you really trust me? Can the people in this village put their trust in me?"**

"**My daughter chooses good friends, I think you two meeting is a sign of destiny. And, other than Koohii, you're the only one in this village with any type of ninjutsu. You could change this village, Anko. The choice is yours." Said the old lady.**

"…**.ALRIGHT THEN! AS OF TODAY I, ANKO MITARASHI AM FOREVER KNOWN AS THE 1****ST**** CHAKAGE! THE SHODAI CHAKAGE!" she shouted happily. Everyone in the room was now smiling.**

**That same night, Anko and Koohii made a ceremonial kage outfit. It was white and amber with the sign for tea (****) was on the hat part of the costume. The purple-haired woman tried the outfit on and she looked absolutely perfect! Nobody could wear it better than her. **

"**What do you think, Koohii?" Anko asked her new friend.**

"**You look beautiful, Anko!" Koohii said.**

**Anko looked at herself in the mirror and she had to admit that she looked absolutely stunning. She smiled like she always did. She turned to Koohii and said ****"for my first act as the chakage, I appoint you as my assistant! And for my second act, I want a dango shop built and for my third, I want to be the best Chakage I can be. I want to be the kind of person that people look up to. "**

"**Don't you worry, Anko you'll make a great Chakage and I wanna be there to see you shine! I'm gonna be there to see you shine and bring this village to life." Said Koohii with a wide smile on her face. **

**The next day came and both Anko and Koohii were standing on top of the hot-spring mountain and everyone in the village gathered around to see what was going on. **

"**People of chagakure, I, Anko Mitarashi am your 1****st**** Chakage. I promise to protect you all and this village from any danger that comes here." Said Anko.**

**Everyone cheered and hoorayed and all that good stuff. And the village hidden in the tea was made the sixth great nation. Anko felt happy for the fist time in her life. She knew that the people of this village could trust in her. And her role and new life as the 1****st**** Chakage has begun and she was glad that she was here where people actually acknowledged her and treated her like a hero. **

**Done by: James Saverson**

**a.k.a New Life Begins**


End file.
